Pikachu Is A Girl!
by ChurroLuver69
Summary: Will Clemont's new invention lead to a shocking discovery about one if their traveling companions. Who could it be and what will happen next…Warning Lemon
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is a Ash x Pikachu but its not a lemon just fluff and maybe some is for those Ashchu lovers out there I don't support this pairing though but why not make a fanfiction about it.

Pikachu Is A Girl?

"The future is now thanks to science"Clemont said as he was presenting his new invention"this here machine shall turn Pokemon into their human form I call it the Pokemon transformer".

He took the machine and pointed it at pikachu and zapped him. Everyone looked as pikachu started glowing and transforming. The light show came to an end and everyone stood there in shock looking at pikachu startled at why he was in the shape of a girl "Clemont I think your machine is malfunctioning" Bonnie said still looking at pikachu dumbfounded.

The one that was most surprise was Ash he always thought pikachu was a guy not a girl his tail was straight and not curved. Pikachu finally spoke "actually there is nothing wrong with his machine because I am a girl you see before Professor Oak caught me when some Pokemon poachers tried to catch me but the only thing they did was cut off my tail and it never grew back".

Finally Serena finally spoke "so you were really a girl wow I can't believe that so wait you've seen Ash change clothes and do guy stuff". Ash heard what she meant and sweat dropped to her words. He has been changing in front of a girl his whole journey female Pikachu finally spoke "yes and may I say Ash has a nice body"Pikachu said with a blush creeping on her face.

_Wow I can't believe it she has seen Ash naked lucky her_ Serena thought feeling a bit jealous not just because pikachu saw Ash naked. It was also because pikachu was a very attractive girl she had nice golden yellow hair with black tips,her innocent chocolate brown eyes a nice hour glass figure. Even though she was human she still had her pikachu tail which looked really cute _great now I have competition but I'm not worried Ash would never like her would he. _

Ash was now starting to stare at his partner he just couldn't help it she was just so beautiful to his eyes he was mesmerized by her,he almost started drooling. Pikachu saw Ash staring wat her through the corner of her eye and felt the blood quickly rushing to her cheeks shading them with a red hue. "Can we camp here because it's getting pretty late foe is to keep going" said Serena breaking Ash out of his trance. "Sure but where is Pikachu gonna sleep". "With you of course"Pikachu quickly responded not embarrassed or fazed with what she just said. Ash cheeks were now rosy red "But there is nowhere you can sleep with me and there is not enough room in my sleeping bag" he protested "well we can just squeeze in and make room if thats ok with you". As soon as Serena heard Pikachu's word she gave her a death glare that can scare even a Charizard.

Pikachu knew Serena had feelings for Ash and she was having fun seeing her freak out. Deciding to take this a bit further she took a couple steps towards Ash making sure they were only inches apart. Ash was confused at her actions not that he was complaining at the cliseness between them was. She started moving her hands and snaked them over to Ash's shoulders everyone watching intently not knowing what would Pikachu was thinking of doing Serena had an idea of what she was about to do _what if she's going to kiss him she better not if she does I will kill her I don't care if she is Ash's best friend I will kill her with my own two hands. _Pikachu finally wrapped her hands around Ash's neck he wanted to push her away but he loved the way her skin felt against his own. She started leaning her head towards his without thinking he started leaning his own head.

Their foreheads touching with every inche they moved the space between them disappearing suddenly. They can feel each others hot breath sending chills down their spines. Not caring who was watching because right now nothing mattered to them at that moment. To them it felt so natural, they closer their hearts started beating faster. Bonnie and Clemont were staring intently at what was happening right in front of them

Serena looked as if she was going to explode into microscopic pieces at the scene in front of her. What got to her the most was that Ash was not pushing her off of him he just stood there like a bum on a log. Now Ash's and Pikachu's faces were now merely centimeters away their lips barely brushing up against each other's...

A/N: Well thanks for reading the first chapter hope you enjoyed it plz R and R and I will update as soon as possible because I am currently working on like 4 other fanfics bye see you next chapter later love you all also follow me and this story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back with more of this juicy fanfic remember to Read and Review and PM me. Tell me how I can make it better but no lemon only lime and fluff. Now on with the fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters because if I did then Serena would not be in the show

Finally Serena decided to do something. Anything from letting Pikachu kiss the guy of her dreams. "Sooo where is Pikachu going to sleep tonight" Serena suddenly yelled breaking the silence. Making Ash and Pikachu separate from each other.

Bonnie and Clemont were still not moving still trying to process what was happening. With mouths wide open eyeballs almost popping out of their skulls shocked as if there was a ghost possessing them both. "Are they okay or do we need to dig two graves". Said Serena

Clemont heard her words and finally reacted panicking and yelling at her that what she suggested was not necessary. It was getting pretty late and they still needed to decide where Pikachu was going to stay. A couple moments of awkward silence passed as Serena broke it "she can sleep with Bonnie and I". They all agreed that that was their best option so it was settled she was going to sleep with Bonnie and Serena.

Ash and Clemont were sound asleep In there tent. Meanwhile Serena,Bonnie,and Pikachu were awake having some girl talk and getting to know Pikachu a bit better now that they know he was really a she. "Awwww I'm getting tired" Bonnie said with a loud yawn and Dedene doing the same thing as his owner "Okay Bonnie and Dedene go to sleep" Serena said with a nice sweet voice. With that said Bonnie drifted off to sleep with Dedene cuddling next to her.

"So Pikachu now that its just you and me awake I want to talk to you about something and you better listen" Serena said the last part with anger in her voice. She started crawling over to where Pikachu was. "You better stay away from Ash because he belongs with me I am the live of his life and no one is going to get in my way and if you do I will kill you with my own two hands"

"Well Serena I will have you know that Ash loves me and not you I mean I almost got him to kiss me in ten minutes while you have been trying for the pass two months and he won't even look at you so you are the one who is going to back off". Serena stopped as she heard Pikachu's words astonished and anxious to see what she was capable of now that she can't use her pokémon moves or at least that's what she thought.

As Pikachu and Serena were having their little discussion about who gets ti be with Ash. Ash himself was having a lovely dream about what happened earlier with Pikachu. But in his dream Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont were not there it was just him and Pikachu. There was no one to interrupt them. Their lips mere centimeters apart their breath growing heavier and their hearts pounding.

Auburn brown eyes soon disappearing behind their eyelids. Suddenly both their lips touching in a small sweet kiss. Pikachu moves her hands around Ash's neck deepening the kiss meanwhile Ash moves his hands around Pikachu's petite waist pulling her closer to him as a moan escaped Pikachu's throat.

All of the sudden they were laying on the cool grass. Ash separated from the kiss panting with his auburn eyes sparkling with love, passion, and lust. When Pikachu got enough air she pulled him back for another passionate kiss. His right hand moved from her waist to her thigh causing another moan to escapes her lips. Her hands moved from his neck to his chest feeling hoe toned it was.

Ash breaking the kiss once more and looking at Pikachu's auburn eyes "Pikachu you really want to do this" Ash I love you and I do I really want to". A smile of true happiness appeared on his face that just made her heart melt. He moved his head towards hers once again to engage in another passionate kiss. But before his lips could touch hers he woke up. Looking at his surroundings to see where he was making sure where he was. Remembering the events from last night and the dream about him and Pikachu almost doing something he had never thought of. He could still feel her soft lips on his his heart beating faster at the thought of Pikachu.

A/N:Sorry for not updating soon hoped you liked this chapter and sorry if it sucks and is poorly written and stay tuned in to see what happens next and tell me how I can make it better. Please R&amp;R also favorite it follow it and love it(if thats possible)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey I am back with more of this fanfic I hope you like it so far and I tried to make this chapter a little longer than the others so with that said on with the fic and enjoy it because it took a long time to make this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of it's characters because if I did Serena would not be in the show.

The five traveling companions were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Pikachu sat across from Ash,Serena of course sat next to him.

They were both glaring at each other while Ash was just stuffing his mouth with the blueberry pancakes Clemont made for them. Last night they decided that whoever seduces Ash first gets to keep him but if he rejects one of them then the other is free to take a shot at him.

"So Ash did you get a goodnight sleep" Serena cooed in an innocent voice grinning at Pikachu who was now mouthing to Serena 'you are so dead'. _Looks like Serena is a good formidable opponent. Well she does have a lot of experience since she is a slut but she won't beat me I will just have to up my game and push her out of my way. Wait what if I kill her, no that's not a good idea. _

Pikachu thoughts were soon broken by Ash finally speaking after gobbling down the three pancakes he stuffed in his mouth which was actually cute and adorable to her eyes. "I got a goodnight sleep last night""did you have a good dream" this caused Ash to spit out the orange juice he was drinking like there was no tomorrow remembering the dream he had about Pikachu and him almost making love in that very spot.

"Ohh I-I-I had a good dream""what about" Pikachu asked innocently looking at him with curious eyes waiting to see what he would say. "You know the usual becoming a Pokémon Master and being the number 1 trainer in the world" he said with a nervous tone to his voice. Pikachu and Serena looked at each other wondering why was he so nervous. Ash felt uncomfortable and wanted to hide and get away from them. "Well I am going to go train now see you later" he said in a hurried fashion. Pikachu got an idea _wait if I go train with him I can get some alone time with him and I can make a move before that slut Serena does and he will fall for me. _She came back to reality and noticed that Serena and Ash were giving her weird looks since she was making faces as she was thinking in her head.

Ash started walking away again but he didn't get far as Pikachu called out to him and when he turned around they were face to face and he felt his heart started racing as he looked at Pikachu and her beautiful auburn eyes mesmerized by them. "Wh-wh- what is it Pikachu" he said stuttering "well I was thinking I go train with you after all I am your partner still and I can still use my pokémon moves" she said in an excited voice.

He stood there motionless still lost in her eyes but he did hear part of what she said. Serena noticed the way he was looking at her and felt she was losing this war of love but she was not going down without a fight she thought to herself. Before she could react Ash and Pikachu were already walking off talking. _Well she may have won this battle but while they are off training I shall come up with a way to seduce him before that little prostitute does. _

_"_So Pikachu you can you really use your pokémon move or were you just saying that to come with me". Pikachu stares at him stunned look like he wasn't as thick headed as she thought he was. "Why can't it be both" she cooed walking a little closer to him causing his cheeks to heat up giving them a firey red hue. He tried to say something but he was having trouble speaking he also wanted to step back but he couldn't he had no control of his entire body he just stood there tongue tied.

She stepped closer to him as he stood there frozen. "Hey Ash why don't we finish what we started last night"she said in a sort of seductive voice making his blush grow. He knew what she was talking about "Good thing Serena is not here to interrupt us this time"she said stepping closer to him. Finally their faces were inches apart their bodies touching.

Meanwhile Serena was sitting on the grass enjoying the nice cool breeze blowing. _So that little bitch thinks she can take my man...well my boy away from me but she is wrong so in order to win his heart over I have to get closer to him which means I need to get alone time with him. Wait! That little prostitute is with him,maybe she is all over him right now I have to stop her! _She though to herself. With the end of that thought she ran off looking for them.

Ash and Pikachu were still standing there motionless looking at each other eyes while still in each other's embrace,both their bodies pressed up against each other as Pikachu's hands snaked their way around Ash's neck while his hands found their way around her petite waist as his heart skipped a beat as butterflies fluttered in his stomach. They both started leaning their heads slowly towards each other as they slowly closed their eyes. Everything seemed like the dream Ash had the previous night. To them it was perfect.

Serena finally spotted Ash and Pikachu. She was infuriated at the scene in front of her . She felt like she wanted to go over and beat the living Darkrai out of Pikachu.

They were close real close their lips brushing up against each others. Their breathing becoming heavier as they were about to kiss. "ASH"! Serena screamed. Ash immediately pulled away from Pikachu and her embrace as once again Serena interrupted them. Pikachu just sighed and rolled her eyes and turned around to face Serena.

"What do you want Serena can't you see we were trying to have a moment" she said with a cold and angry tone to her voice. "Sorry" she said sarcastically "but Clemont wants us to go so we can get to Lumiose City today so we can sleep in the Pokémon center.

"Okay we will go in a minute" Ash said startling the two girls. They both forgot he was there in between their little staring contest.

-Time Skip-

Its been a couple of days since Pikachu has been alone with Ash because whenever she tried Serena would always invite herself to go with them. Serena also tried to get alone time with Ash but Pikachu always somehow accidentally interrupted them before anything happened.

One night Serena stayed up in their tent plotting trying to find a way to get rid of her. That was going to be hard since everyone liked her so asking Clemont to turn her back was out of the question. _Oh how I wish she would just die or just disappear out of nowhere but I still need to find a way to seduce him. Maybe if I wear something sexy. I got it! I can wear the outfit I bought at that boutique. _

The morning came and Serena put on her 'sexy' outfit she was going to wear to win over Ash. She came out of the tent wearing a midriff see through bright yellow top which exposed her black lace bra making her look like a stripper and she wore some black denim booty shorts that could pass as underwear. "Good morning everyone"she chirped happily as they all sat there mouth wide open with eyeballs almost popping out of their skulls as they saw Serena start to walk over to the table.

Ash just stared at her she was showing a little too much for his opinion. The most he has seen a girl show off was Dawn with the miniskirt she wore. Pikachu saw the way he was staring at her she felt anger flood through her like a coursing river. "Serena why are you wearing that?" Pikachu asked in an annoyed tone "oh I just thought I upgrade my look a bit she said with a smirk. _Looks like I won this battle _she thought to herself.

Lookslike Pikachu would have a tougher time winning over Ash's heart but she was not going down without a fight. Serena went and gratefully took a seat next to Ash who was still staring. When she sat down she purposely made sure her leg was touching Ash's.

Pikachu noticed and she was going to have to up her game. Suddenly a mischievous grin appeared on her face. Her plan was perfect since she sat across Ash. She took her foot and started rubbing it on up and down Ash's causing him to choke on the pancake he was stuffing in his mouth. She rubbed it slowly up and down and circles making him squirm around in his seat. She smirked at his reaction and for the grand finale she intertwined her feet with his. He wanted to pull away but she had him in a pretty tight hold.

Serena in the other hand was wondering what was up with Ash and his strange behavior. And Pikachu's smug smile. She didn't care right now all she cared about was that she got Ash's attention. Even though Pikachu had more of his attention.

Ash had to admit he did feel a strange attraction towards Pikachu and the more she flirted with him the stronger it grew. Since their almost to be kiss he can't stop thinking and dreaming about it. He wish Serena didn't interrupt them.

He also noticed that Serena flirted with him but when she did it he felt it was gross and weird. Also she has been dressing like a prostitute making her look desperate to his eyes. He wanted to tell her to stop but he didn't know how. He was tired of her and her desperate self.

The group was finally in Lumiose city and it was beautiful. All the shops all the people and the restaurants.

They got to the Pokémon center to rest their pokémon and then go look around. 'Do do do do do' Nurse Joy came out "all your pokémon look in great shape and all are rested up" she said in her sweet soothing voice. "Thanks Nurse Joy"Ash said with his signature grin.

"I will be right back I have to go to the bathroom" Serena said. "Okay meet up with us at the gym" Ash said starting to walk away. Pikachu thought this was her opportunity to get a little closer to Ash. Clemont and Bonnie decided to go ahead so Clemont could get ready for his battle with Ash.

It was only Ash and Pikachu left

A/N: Sorry for that crappy cliff hanger its just that I didn't know what to write next. Anyways hoped you liked this chapter things are starting to heat up. And for all of you that like Serena I am going to apologize for the way I made her look but I hate her and it's my story so back off! Stay tuned to see what happens next and if you have any suggestions please PM me. READ IT,LOVE IT,FAVORITE IT,AND REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Sorry for not updating soon. Its all thanks to writers block, I hate it it always comes when you least expect it. Anyways with that crap said please read on. See you at the end of the chapter Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters because if I did the Serena would not be in the show. "So Ash do you think you can beat Clemont" Pikachu said. "Of course I do and I know because I believe in myself". "To bad I won't get to battle" she said in a disappointed voice. He looked at her with worry in face "hey you are still the best partner and friend I have ever had who cares if you are not a pokémon anymore you will still be my friend".

Pikachu stopped walking and turned to look at Ash,he stopped too and turned around to face her. They looked into each other's eyes like a lovey dovey couple would. Soon they were interrupted by a set of very familiar voices. "Prepare for trouble and make it double, to protect the world devastation to, to unite all people within our nation, to extend our reach to the stars above, Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light Jessie,James surrender now or prepare to fight,fight,fight Meowth thats right".

"Not you guys again". Ash said in an annoyed tone. "We are here to take your Pikachu. Wait where is your Pikachu?" Pikachu stepped up "I am right here you nitwits" she said. "You are not Pikachu you little twerpette. Now show us where Pikachu is" Jessie said about to lose it. "If I am not Pikachu how come I can do this". With that said a strange ball of light started forming in between Pikachu's hand it was finally complete and she took it and threw it at them. They alls stood there in their balloon waiting for the impact to send them flying off.

"We're blasting off again" they said simultaneously. Ash stood there trying to process what just happened. Pikachu was panting from using up energy to use electro ball she felt dizzy and collapsed onto her knees.

Ash finally gained his senses back and ran over next to Pikachu. "Pikachu what's wrong" he asked with worry "I...think I used...all my energy...to use that...electro ball" she said pausing in between words to breathe. He took her and stood her up but she was to weak to hold herself up. She felt to light headed she soon collapsed into his waiting arms.

He knew he had to get her to the Pokémon Center. He picked her up bridal style and started walking back to the Pokémon center as fast as he could.

Serena was trying to run to meet up with the gang,but it was hard since upgrading her clothes wasn't enough she decided to upgrade her sneakers to high heels. She looked like a wounded deer trying to walk bit at least the deer has an excuse for walking like that. She soon stopped as soon as she saw Ash carrying Pikachu. She could feel her blood boil and her nostrils flaring with rage.

Ash saw her but did not stop walking instead he just walked past her. Oh boy did she feel enraged and offended at his action. "Hello Ash didn't you see me""yea I did but there is more important things than you right now" he said as he did not bother looking back at her. She just stood there frozen processing his words through her brain if she even has one.

He finally arrived at the Center rushing to Nurse Joy. "Oh my we do we have here""Please Nurse Joy you have to help her she is my friend and partner" he said on the verge of tears. "Yes of course Chansey please take her to the medical room"'Chansey'.

A couple minutes past and Ash was sitting in the waiting area worried and frustrated. If only Team Rocket hadn't shown up she would be fine. If only I helped instead of just standing there like a coward now maybe I might not get to tell her how my feelings for her have grown and I want to be more than started to form in his eyes as he tried blinking them away.

Finally Nurse Joy came out "how is Pikachu Nurse Joy""well all Pikachu really needs is a good rest she lost a lot of energy but she will be fine you can go in and see her" she said with her sweet innocent voice. "Thank you Nurse Joy" he said giving her a warm smile"no problem".

Meanwhile Serena was still the same spot where she crossed paths with Ash standing there looking like she was doing the walk of shame. How can he do that to Me I mean he just ignored me for that little bitch Pikachu. Oh this is far from over she is going to pay for it even if it means that things will get bloody.

She decided to walk back to the Pokémon Center to talk to Ash and for once and for all get him to be hers and only hers. As she walked down the streets of Lumiose City people stopped to look at her since she was talking to herself like a crazy person. She finally arrived and she looked determined she opened the door and searched for Ash.

Now Ash was in the room with Pikachu sitting next to the bed with his head hanging down as his hands held hers. "Hey Pikachu are you awake?"he asked as he got no response from the girl. "Nurse Joy just told me you will be fine and I wanted to come and see you so I can tell you something that I think you should finally know". Ash didn't notice but Pikachu opened her eyes.

"Pikachu ever since you turned into a girl I have been feeling a strong attraction to you at first I didn't know what it was but the more it grew I realized I love you"."Ash I love you too". Ash sprang his head up and looked at the now awake Pikachu that was listening to him. He felt a mixed of emotions run through him starting with happiness and embarrassment. She took her hand and cupped his cheek "I love you Ash Ketchum"she said once again looking him in the eyes.

Ash could feel his heart beating faster and faster just by her touch. He nuzzled his face into her soft silky hand feeling the warmth and love. He took her hand and held it in his as he leaned his head towards hers. Their foreheads finally touched as their breathing got a bit heavy as they stayed like that enjoying each others love.

Finally he inched his head a bit more as he laid a soft gentle kiss on her lips. She reacted moving her hands around his neck as his supported him. She deepened the kiss pulling him closer to her almost causing him to fall in top of her. He slipped his tongue on her bottom lip begging for entrance she gladly gave him permission. Their tongues fought for dominance as they explored every nook and cranny of each other's mouth memorizing and loving every part.

Soon they were both kissing full force as Pikachu's hands suddenly moved down to the bottom of Ash's shirt and snaked their way to the inside. She could feel his toned abs as she traced them lightly with her fingers causing him to moan into the kiss. His hands found their way to her inner thigh and traced circles causing her to gasp and squirm under his touch.

Serena was desperate to find Ash. She finally gave up and asked Nurse Joy who was at the front desk. "Excuse me Nurse Joy but has a guy carrying a girl walked in""actually yes he is in room 5""thank you""no problem". She ran through the halls desperate to find room 5. She saw it and ran as fast as she could but with the heels she had on a Slaking moved faster.

Pikachu started lifting up Ash shirt slowly. Ash broke the kiss and looked at her with lustful eyes "here let me help you out" he said in a husky voice as he lifted it off slowly and teasingly he finally got it off and threw it somewhere in the room. She just stared at his bare upper body Ash noticed this and went to whisper something in her ear"like what you see?" he said as he bit her earlobe. Her face became a red hue as she just nodded.

He soon went to kiss meet her lips once again in a passionate kiss their tongues dancing with each others. He soon parted from the kiss and started trailing kisses down her jaw line. Then he attacked her neck kissing every spot there was. She moaned as he found her sweet spot he smirked against her bare skin kissing that spot more vigorously and sucking it making sure he left a love mark.

Serena busted the door open but soon wished she hadn't. She fell to her knees as she saw the scene before her. The scene burned into her mind as it played over and over torturing her making her go insane. She finally got hold of herself and stood up.

"What do you think you are doing?"she asked irritation and anger clear in her voice as she spoke. The two new lovers looked up at her Ash got off of Pikachu "why are you in here?haven't you ever heard of something called knocking"he said in a harsh tone. She just stared at him since he was still shirtless. He looked down to see what she was staring at he went wide eyed as soon as he saw that he was bare. "Could you please stop staring it's making me uncomfortable"wow she really is a slut he thought to himself.

A/N: Sorry for the late update and. This was going to be my final chapter but I decided to keep it going and torture Serena a bit more so stay tuned and please review I want to know what you guys think and what can I do to make it better. Anyways see you all next chapter and Thank You to all those fans who have trad my entire story from beginning to now. Stay tuned to find out what happens next. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I didn't update it's just that my account logged me out and I forgot the password. On top of that I started High School and it has been a tornado. Enough about my complaining lets get to the Fic, I know most of you have been waiting for this chapter and its finally here. This chapter also contains a lemon so read at your own risk. Also this is my first lemon so if you don't like it PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME. Without further a do Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters because if I did, then Serena would not be in the show even if she was I would make her disappear and not end up with Ash.

Ash saw his shirt right in front of him as he thanked Arceus for that. He grabbed it quickly and put it on to Serena's disappointment. By now she was practically drooling over the scene of Ash shirtless.

"So why are you here anyways?"He said finally snapping her out of her daze "well I came to see what was going on with Pikachu since you were carrying her here and to tell you that Clemont is waiting for your battle with him""well that was none of your business so you can leave and I will be right there" he said in a very cold voice. "I think I can leave when I want to leave" she snapped back "why don't you go pleasure one of your clients you little prostitute" he said.

That shut Serena right up.

Serena was so embarrassed she just walked out of the room on the verge of tears.

She finally made it out as Ash shut the door behind her. He walked over to a very shocked and surprised Pikachu. "Where did that come from?" she said in an amused voice "well somebody needed to put her in her place which should be hell but then again the devil doesn't deserve that much torture". She just giggled at his words since she never heard him say something like that.

He went back to sit in the chair he was sitting in before. "Looks like I'm going to leave you alone for a bit" he said as he grabbed her hands in his. "I don't mind" she said reassuringly. With that said he got up kissed her forehead and leaned towards her ear "don't worry we will finish what Serena interrupted later tonight" he said in a huskily voice as he bit on her earlobe. His words had Pikachu blushing like crazy.

He opened the door and turned around and winked at Pikachu who was extremely flustered.

-Time Skip-

"Froakie use cut""Chespin dodge" but it was to late for it to dodge the incoming attack. Chespin took the attack directly and got knocked out. "Chespin is unable to battle that means Ash is the victor" announced Clembot. "Alright we did it Froakie" Ash said throwing his fist in the air and doing his trademark pose.

"Nice battle Ash and now I present you with your badge""thanks Clemont you did a good job too".

That night they celebrated his victory, and the fact that Pikachu was feeling a lot better with an extra big dinner in a fancy restaurant. Meanwhile Serena was nowhere to be seen. Actually she was in a night club trying to forget about Ash by making out with a random hot guys (rebound).

Everyone was stuffed from dinner. They decided to get a room at the Pokémon Center. Bonnie went with Clemont since Serena wasn't around. Ash and Pikachu got a room together since Ash wanted to finish what they started.

"Goodnight Ash and Pikachu" Clemont said before shutting the door behind him.

Ash went inside the room, then Pikachu. She was finally inside and she shut the door behind her. Once she did Ash pinned her up against the door and kissed her roughly. Pikachu didn't hesitate in kissing back. They kissed for what felt like forever but soon Ash broke the kiss. "Time to finish what we started". He grinned at Pikachu, and kissed her once again this time sliding his tongue on her bottom lip.

She denied him entrance. He wasn't going down easy. Ash took one of his hands and slid it down Pikachu's entire upper body and finding its was towards her butt. It soon got there. Not parting from the kiss he lightly groped it. Pikachu gasped into the kiss parting her lips.

Ash took advantage and slid his tongue in. His hot tongue explored every part of her mouth putting it to memory. She took her hands and brought them to the bottom of his shirt and started lifting it up real slow. Ash parted from the kiss once again. "Someone's excited today" he said smirking at her "here let me help you" he said as he took it off and threw it somewhere in the room.

She stared at his toned body. Mesmerized by it once again. "Like what you see?" he said snapping Pikachu back to reality. She just nodded her head embarrassed. He leaned in to meet her lips in a heated kiss once again. Soon he broke away from her lips and started leaving a trail of kisses down her jawline and her neck. His kisses grew in intensity as he found her sweet spot making her moan his name. He sucked on her neck making sure to leave another love mark.

He took the bottom of her shirt and lifetd it up revealing her yellow lace bra. He finally pulled it over her head and threw it somewhere. She felt embarrassed so she lifted up her hand to cover herself up. Before she could he pinned her hand over her head"don't hide yourself from me!""but I feel like I'm not good enough for you" she said looking down"hey I think you're beautiful no matter what" he said in a sweet, loving, and reassuring way as he grabbed her chin in between his thumb and forefinger and tilting her head up making her worries melt away.

His lips met hers again in a sweet and innocent kiss. Her hands on his chest feeling how toned it was. As his roamed her body feeling every curve and putting it to memory. Soon her legs felt wobbly so she wrapped them around his waist rubbing their centers together making him groan. She repeated the action making him groan even louder as she felt his erection through his denim pants.

His hands snaked their way under her skirt tracing the outline of her panties. She felt his finger rub against her womanhood making her moan and buck onto his fingers. "Ash...uhn ...please don't..uhn...tease me" she said as she tried to hold back the moans trapped in her throat.

His legs started getting tired as he took them both to the waiting bed. Not breaking the kiss he laid her down gently and got on top of her. She broke the kiss as she flipped them so she was on top and started unbuckling the belt on his pants and teasingly rubbing her fingers on his strained member making him grit his teeth in pleasure, making him throw his head back.

A couple moments later she got it unbuckled and now she was pulling the zipper down slowly and oh so teasingly as he once again groaned as her hand made contact with his aroused member. She quickly pulled them down in one jerky motion and now he was just left in his boxers.

She took her hand and stroked his cloth member making him grunt. He couldn't take the pleasure that was emanating throughout his entire body. She finished her teasing and pulled down his boxers revealing his now hard and fully erected cock which was now leaking a healthy dose of pre cum. It started twitching anxiously waiting to be pleasured.

She stared at it amazed at how big he was. It was probably 7 to 8 inches in her estimation. With a shaky hand she grabbed it and looked up to see Ash with his eyes shut. She gave it a experimental squeeze and earned a low pleasured moan from Ash. "Pikachu don't tease me" Ash said through gritted teeth.

She lowered her head to face his awaiting member. Slightly blowing on it making Ash throw his head back "don't tease me like that anymore just blow me please". She brought the tip to her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Ash could feel pleasure surge throughout his body as her talented tongue worked the tip of him. His lust overpowering him making him buck his hips and forcing Pikachu to take in more of him in her mouth.

After working the tip she started bobbing her head up and down his shaft. He loved how he felt in her warm and wet mouth. The need for him to release had him thrusting into her mouth at a steady pace. Pikachu knew what Ash wanted and sped up her bobbing. "Pikachu I think I'm gonna c-c-c-cuuumm!" Ash said as he shot his hot semen into her mouth. He was in seventh heaven as he felt pleasure like no other.

She gladly swallowed every drop that of it. She took her finger and cleaned the excess off her face and licked it off. This turned Ash on even more making him lick his lips and his hard on harder than ever. "My turn" he said sensually making Pikachu blush bright red.

He sat up and and flipped them so that he was on top once again. He gave her a heated and sloppy kiss then he left her lips and attacked her neck making sure to leave another one of his love marks. He was pleased with his work and moved down her body a bit more.

His face was now in front of her breast. He leaned his face in and kissed the valley of her breast making Pikachu moan. She felt embarrassed because she was moaning so much but to Ash it was music to his ears. He soon reached his left hand behind her and looking for the clasp to her bra. He soon found it but was having trouble unclasping it. She saw he was having trouble and helped him out. She got it unclasped.

She started sliding the straps down her shoulder ever so slowly, teasing Ash. Finally they were all the way down and fell as Ash grabbed it and threw it somewhere on the tile floor.

His face was still in front of her breast mesmerized by them. He brought his left hand to her left nipple and pinched it between his thumb and index finger making her arch her back and earning a needy moan from Pikachu. He looked up to see the expression of pleasure on Pikachu's face. He then started massaging the left breast as he took the other mound in his mouth and sucked on it making more needy moans escape Pikachu's throat. He had her squirming under his touch as he added more and more pleasure.

His tongue swirled around her now harden nipple sending ripples of pleasure throughout Pikachu as he pinched and twisted the left pink bud in his fingers adding more to the sensation. He scraped his teeth ever so slightly on her nipple making her arch her back wanting to feel more. She felt the moisture between her legs intensify with every moment that passed, and Ash felt the wetness too through her thin lace panties . He took his mouth away from the mound looking at it with the pink peak completely covered in saliva.

His attention then turned to the left one giving it the same attention as he did with the right one. He bit, sucked, and licked it making her moan like crazy. Pikachu felt the pleasure throughout her entire body as she arched her back.

He soon finished with his task and again started trailing kisses down her stomach and stopped at her lower region. He looked up to see Pikachu panting, her breathing was heavy making her chest heave up and down making Ash horny as hell.

He again took his hand and lifted up her skirt to reveal her black lace panties. Ash took his right hand and rubbed up and down on her left inner thigh. Go up a couple inches then down then up again, then down.

Ash decided that was enough teasing. He took the rim of her panties with his teeth and pulled them down making sure to 'accidentally' rubbing his teeth on her clit. Ash finally got them down to her knees and thought that was far enough.

He went back up and just stared at her womanhood putting the image to memory. He soon put his face closer to where his nose touched it making Pikachu gasp at the contact.

He took his long tongue and thrust it in there. Oh Pikachu was enjoying herself alright. To him she tasted sweet. He thrusted his tongue in and out, deeper and deeper. Ash took one of his long digits and thrusted it in as well. The new sensation was overwhelming for Pikachu. He kept his thrusting of both his tongue and fingers at a steady pace with each thrust getting deeper and deeper into her making her lose her mind, making her want even more of him.

Pikachu felt like she couldn't take anymore pleasure she had to release. "Ash I'm gonna...I'm gonna...Cuuuuuum!"she screamed out her orgasm. Her sex juices came all over Ash's face and his fingers. He gladly took it in and licked it off his fingers enjoying every taste of it.

He went back up to kiss her. This time he had no mercy on her lips. He bit and sucked on her lips. She couldn't help the needy moan that escaped her throat. As he kissed her his member lightly rubbed against her entrance. This caused both of them to moan and separate from the kiss. They stared at each other as what seemed like forever.

"Pikachu do you want to do 'that'" he said in a whisper as his hand cupped her cheek. She knew what he meant and she knew what her answer was no doubt. "Yes Ash I love you and I want you to be my first, I want you all to myself and no one else so my answer is yes I want to" she finished saying.

He looked into her eyes, and noticed that they were clouded with lust. Lust for him. And he knew that she really wanted to. He kissed her softly and he broke it almost immediately he whispered in her ear "okay but I am not holding back". She felt flustered but was more than ready for the challenge. He finally proceeded to the task he had been waiting to do.

He straddled her hips as he readied himself at her entrance. "Ah-Ah-Ash no…uhn…more…uhh…teasing just do it already"! Pikachu said already feeling immense pleasure as the tip of Ash rubbed against her entrance.

Ash finally pushed forward. Inch by inch he started filling her up and stretching her out. He got to the invisible barrier and stopped to look at her. Asking her with his eyes if she really wanted this. All she did was nod and he knew there was no turning back from this point.

He inched forward again slowly, scared of hurting her. Suddenly he he felt the barrier break as he finally filled her up. Pikachu didn't scream, but a few tears escaped her eyes. She looked up to see Ash looking at her worried. She took her hand and cupped his cheek melting all his worries in that one gesture.

She nodded once again giving him the okay that he could continue.

He pulled all the way out until only the tip was in there. Then he drove back in there earning him a low moan of pleasure from Pikachu.

His thrusts started out slow steady. "Ash please-ahn…please go-ahn…faster I want-ahn…to feel more of-ahn…you inside meeee"

He bend down to Pikachu's ear "Honey please I am just getting started". With that said Ash's thrusting got faster and rougher. He bend his head once again to her breast "Pikachu look at me" she looked down at him with eyes glazed with lust "now I want you to watch me and don't take your eyes off of me". She didn't like where this was going but she obliged. He took her left breast in his mouth once again claiming it.

She watched as he nipped, licked, and suckled it. She thought the scene before her was positively erotic she could feel herself almost on the edge of orgasm. She arched her back as she met his intense thrust.

Soon they were both covered in a sheet of sweat that made them glisten with the moonlight seeping in through the window. Pikachu saw a drop of sweat make its way down from Ash's forehead to his chin. She followed the drop as it slowly slid down his chest and abdomen wishing she was drop touching and flowing on his body.

He felt her start tightening around him which only gave him fuel to thrust faster and faster. "Oh my Arceus Pikachu you are so fucking tight I can barely move". She felt herself even closer. She gripped his shoulders. With one last roll of her hips she felt her muscles tighten around him "Aaaaaash" she let out a scream of pure ecstasy

He moved away from her breast as he felt her convulse around him. Which took him over the edge. He unloaded his hot seed inside her making go over the brink and have a second orgasm which spilled out and wet the sheets.

Once Ash was out of his haze from his orgasm he started pulling slowly enjoying the affect it had on Pikachu. She moaned as she felt his softening member stroke her insides. He was fully out.

The air in the room smelled of sweat mixed with hot sweet sex.

Ash collapsed on the bed next to Pikachu who was still panting from the amazing sex she had with Ash. He pulled the covers over them as Pikachu cuddled next to him putting her arm around his stomach.

He gave her one last kiss on her temple. "Pikachu". "Yea Ash" said Pikachu fighting back a yawn "I love you". "And I love you too". She said before drifting off to sleep.

Ash laid there a little longer going over what just happened. Smiling to himself thinking he is the only one for her.

He was feeling awfully tired and his eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier with sleep. But before he could drift off to a peaceful slumber it hit him. He and Pikachu did not use protection. He would have freaked out but he was too tired to do so. Instead he would discuss this in the morning with her.

A/N: So yes Pikachu and Ash had sex. Usually the thought of this would make me sick but if Pikachu was a living girl it all changes. Yes I know I am strange but hey aren't we all. Anyways stay tuned to find out if Pikachu is preggers. Will it be a weird PokéHuman mutant? Or a regular human? Or a new Pokémon? Bye love you all my pretties and SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I HAD LIKE NO INSPIRATION. Stay tuned to see what happens to our heroes As The Journey Continues...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:So I made it to chapter six. Wow I never thought I make it this far. Yes I know you are all dying to know if Pikachu is pregnant or not. Well you are about to find out or are you... Enjoy this chapter hope you like it and see you all at the end. Without further ado Chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters because if I did, then Serena would not be in the show even if she was I would make her disappear and not end up with Ash.

The sun made its way into the sky giving it a orange and yellow hue. Pokémon running around the forest playing while people busied themselves with work or talking with each other.

Sunlight made its way through the window illuminating the room. It made its way to Ash's eyes waking him from his peaceful rest. Opening his eyes slowly getting accustomed to the light. Finally he was fully awake.

He felt some weight on his left arm and looked down to see a sleeping Pikachu. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. Suddenly it all came back to him. What they did the night before a smile appeared on his face and he recalled it all.

He was going to wake her up when he heard her murmur his name. "Ash…ummm…please…take me, take me all" This brought a smile to Ash's face.

Deciding that it was time to wake her up he shook her slightly. Seeing that all she did was stir and snuggle deeper into his arm he shook her with a little more force. "Uhhh five more minutes" Pikachu groaned as she was now awake. "Come on Pikachu we have to go to breakfast, and you know how much I love food."

She didn't have time to respond to him because he got up and started to put his clothes back on.

"I think you look better without clothes" was what Pikachu said as she was now sitting up watching Ash change.

"I could say the same thing about you. " She giggled at his remark as she finally took the covers off and got up off the bed. She looked around for her clothes scattered on the floor. She had finally found everything except her bra. "Hey Ash have you seen my bra?" She heard Ash chuckle. Pikachu turned around to see what he was laughing at.

As she did she saw him dangling her bra from his finger"looking for this. "She walked over to him as she was about to snatch it from him bit as she did he raised it above his head. "I am not letting you get it so easily, you have to earn it". With this said she just went straight for hips lips.

Ash did not have time to react as Pikachu attacked his lips kissing them hungrily. Not soon after did he kissed back with the same eagerness. She pulled away slowly but not without him biting her lip. "So is that payment enough?" She asked catching her breath. He had no words so he simply nodded. "I should give you your change you know since you gave me a little much than you needed to pay".

Pikachu saw the devilish smirk playing on his lips. Oh hoe she loved that only she could bring this side out of him. "Well what did you have in mind?" She asked sounding innocent. "Well how about I put it on you" he said wiggling the bra around. "Fair enough" was her only response.

He stood behind her as his hand went to the front of her with the bra. He took one of her arms and out it through one hole as he slid it up he gently stroked it making Pikachu shiver in delight. Then went the other arm and he did the same. Then he took he was finally hooking it back together.

Once he finished he trailed a finger from her back to her shoulder. He took her hair and moved it as he bent his head down to kiss it. His lips barely brushed her shoulder as Pikachu moaned.

Then he bent his head even more. He grazed her neck with his teeth. Causing Pikachu to shiver again.

He went up to her ear. "Soon Pikachu soon" he whispered in her ear making her almost lose her mind as his hot breath lingered on her ear.

She was about to respond when they heard knocking on their door. "Hey guys are you up? I need to talk to you guys it is urgent!" They heard Clemont yell as his knocking got louder and louder.

They quickly finished dressing themselves.

Ash opened the door and saw Clemont and Bonnie standing there with worried expressions on their faces. "Guys what's wrong? Why do you look like something terrible happened?"

Clemont put his head down as he spoke. "Bonnie and I went to looke for Serena to see if we might find her, and we did. She is in the hospital". This caused to take a step back. "What? What do you mean she is in the hospital? What happened to her?"

"She was walking back to the Pokémon Center and she was crossing the street when a car was speeding by and hit her." He finished saying on the verge of tears.

Ash remembered what he said to her yesterday before she ran off. She may have been acting like a slut and a bitch she didn't deserve that.

While this discussion was happening Pikachu was inside the room trying to fix her hair.

"Okay let me get Pikachu grab my stuff and we can leave to see how she is doing." Clemont just nodded sheepishly as Bonnie held his hand "it's okay big brother Serena eill be alright."

Ash slowly closed the door. When it was finally shut he rushed across the room to put his shoes on and get his bag so they could get going. Pikachu saw Ash was rushing around and had a worried expression on his face.

"Ash what's wrong? What did Clemont say?" Ash didn't hear her so he just kept on stuffing things into his bag. "Ash. Ash. Ash!" Pikachu finally yelled snapping him out of his thoughts. "Ash what did Clemont tell you?" He just looked at her for a few moments before he finally talked. "Serena is…Serena is in the hospital."

"Wow really? What happened? I mean I don't like her but she doesn't exactly deserve it even though she is a major bitch." Ash chuckled as he heard say what he thought earlier. "She was hit by a car last night after she was walking back here to the Pokémon Center."

She just looked at him soaking in the new information. "So we are going to go visit her. I mean after all she is one of our traveling companions." She didn't particularly like the idea but she thought it was the nice thing to do.

-Time Skip-

They were all sitting in the hospital waiting room. Well waiting for the Serena's result if will she be ok? Or will she be a cripple for the rest of her life?

While waiting for the results there was nothing but dead silence between them. The silence was broken when Ash's stomach growled. "Grrrrrrrrrrrr" they all looked at Ash who just laughed. "Well that's what happens when you miss breakfast" he said scratching the back of his head.

They searched for the hospital cafeteria. After searching every hall, and looking in every room, and getting lost they finally found it.

They all got there food. Ash if course piling it high with pancakes and bacon and eggs. Everyone stared at him as he stuffed it all in his mouth. "Wow Ash you really have and appetite the size of a bear" Bonnie said and he tried to talk but his mouth was so full he could it was near impossible.

After chewing and swallowing he drank some orange juice. "Well what can I say I love my food."

After their well deserved meal they went back to the dreadful waiting room. Silence filled it making it awkward. The atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

The Doctor finally made his entrance. She was in her twenties with light brown hair and some glorious and majestic green eyes with brown specks around the iris.

"Are you all Serena's friends?" She asked eyeing all four of them when her sights were left on Ash. They all nodded simultaneously. "My my I never knew she had suck a handsome boyfriend" she said as she winked at him. Ash being a bit inexperienced with woman pink light dusted his cheeks. A blush that was barely noticeable.

Pikachu quickly stepped in "he is my boyfriend actually" she said with her hands on her hips. "Okay then well then you got yourself a catch young lady. So Serena will be fine she is to stay off her left foot for the next two months and a half". They all had a look on their face saying to continue.

"You all may see her she is on room 245 right down the hall." They all walked right off but before hey got far Clemont turned around "thank you Doctor we appreciate it." The Doctor just nodded her head, turned around and left.

They all made it into Serena's room where they saw a ton of tubes attached to her. She was waking up as they all found chairs to sit on. "Hello. Is anyone there? Where am I?" Serena said groggily. They all stared at her as they decided what to say.

Clemont was going to speak up, but Bonnie beat him to it. "Serena you are in the hospital, you were in a horrible accident" Serena was still trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes as Bonnie spoke.

Once she registered what she said she had looked up at her. As she did, she saw who else was in the room. She was so shocked to see Ash and Pikachu sitting next to each other all lovey dovey. "What are you doing here?!" She yelled at the couple. They sat there unfazed by her reaction.

Finally Ash stood up and walked over to Serena's bed. Serena looked at Pikachu, Pikachu just sat there no expression of anger or jealousy. Ash grabbed Serena's hand taking her attention from Pikachu.

Ash sat down with her hand still in his. "Listen Serena I know I said some hurtful things to you and you kinda deserved them. Anyways I am sorry about that I feel like this is all my fault, you being in this room hurt is my fault." He looked down, Serena grabbed his face and made him look at her

"Ash it is okay after all that probably told you to tell me what you said." Pikachu knew she was trying to get a reaction out of her so she took some breath trying to clam herself.

What happened next really got Pikachu. Serena still had Ash's face in her hands. Before Ash could retreat Serena abruptly brought his face to hers and kissed him.

Pikachu didn't get up because she knew would pull away before she did anything. Only Ash did not pulling away it is not because he didn't want to it was because Serena had a steel grip on him holding him in place. Pikachu felt the tears sting in her eyes.

Ash pulled away, but when he did it was to late. Pikachu had run out with tears streaming down her face. "You little bitch. I take back my apology you don't deserve it" he started walking out but before he did he turned around "one more thing go to HELL and CHINGA TU MADRE PINCHE PUTA."

He slammed the door not wanting to see her another second. He ran down the halls screaming her name. "Pikachu! Pikachu! Please wait!"

He did not find her in the hospital.

Pikachu was in the streets running as far as possible from the hospital. She couldn't bare to see Ash. Her heart broke when she saw that he did not pull away.

She soon got tired and found herself in a park. She walked over to a bench and sat down trying to bring the tears to an end. "Hey there are you okay." Came a male voice. Pikachu looked up with puffy red eyes, she did not recognize or know who the guy was.

"Oh yeah I'm fine just letting it out." She said as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hands. "What happened? Who would do this to you?" Pikachu looked down letting her hair cover her face. "My …m…boyfriend kinda kissed another girl" her voice was shaky as she was on the verge of tears once again. "What? What kind of idiot kisses another girl when he has a girlfriend as gorgeous as you." Pikachu felt herself instantly blush at the guy's words.

"Oh by the way my name is Ryan." He extended his hand waiting for Pikachu to shake it back she did. "So what is your name? If you don't mind me asking" Pikachu was about to say her name was Pikachu but she thought that would be a bit weird and he didn't need to know his identity she quickly thought of a different name. "Oh my name is…it is Penelope" she said hoping she sounded convincing.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl." Again she felt her blood quickly rush to her cheeks. "Can I accompany you if you don't mind?" She nodded and patted the empty spot next to her. He sat down and they both said nothing for a while.

It was not that awkward silence, in fact it was a peaceful one. He finally broke it "so do you wanna go somewhere? Maybe get an ice cream or a drink?" She wanted a distraction so of course she accepted his offer.

Meanwhile Ash was searching and freaking out, asking everyone he saw if they had seen Pikachu they all said no. He was lost and angry but he had to find her, had to explain everything to her, had to beg for her forgiveness until she gave it to him. And he knew a perfect way to make it up to her. So he will keep searching until he finds her.

A/N: So yes I know you guys don't know if Pikachu is preggers. Well that might be in the next chapter hopefully. So Serena huh. What a PINCHE PUTA WTF DOES SHE THINK HE IS. I can't believe she kissed Ash. I should have just let her die but I rather see Pikachu beat the shit out of her. And who is this Ryan what are his intentions and will he get in Ash's way. So much DRAMA I CANT TAKE IT.

(Pokémon Narrator Voice) Will Ash find Pikachu and win her back? And Pikachu is she pregnant? So many questions to be answered. Stay tuned to find out what happens to our Heroes As The Journey Continues…

Los veo en el próximo capítulo. ADIÓS. LOS QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO MIS AMIGOS PRECIOSOS. SI TAMBIÉN HABLÓ ESPAÑOL BUENO HAY LOS VEO MUCHACHONES.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: YAAAAAAY 2016 is here and what better way to start off the year than a nice update. Chapter 7 has arrived. Yay finally I know you guys have been waiting for it since Chapter 6 came out. So, for now whether Pikachu is preggers or not will still remain a mystery. Don't fret my pets you will love this Chapter (hopefully). Also since I gave Pikachu a human name that is what I shall be calling her from now on. So without further ado on with the fic see you at the end my lovelies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters because if I did, then Serena would not be in the show even if she was I would make her disappear and not end up with Ash.

Penelope (aka Pikachu) and Ryan started walking in the crowded streets of Lumiose City. "So what do you want to get ice cream or coffee?" Ryan asked Penelope. She had never tried coffee and she was more than eager to drink that dark brown colored drink. "How about we get coffee I have never tried it."

As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it because she knew the question that was coming her way. "Wow. Really? How come?" Penelope immediately started thinking of an answer. "Oh. Umm. My parents never let me drink any they said I was not allowed to have caffeine" she said hoping she sounded convincing.

She looked at Ryan to see if he bought it or not. To her relief he took it all in.

They made it to a small cafe that was about a 10 minute walk from the park they were at.

They found a table in the back away from the crowd of people in the front of the cafe. Finally seated she took a full look at him.

He had light brown hair, the hair in front covered his left eye adding a mysterious touch to him. His eyes were an astounding green. They looked like emeralds. He was wearing a black shirt that hugged his body upper body nicely, that shirt paired up with dark blue skinny jeans and red sneakers. He was actually quite handsome.

A waitress standing in front of them snapped Penelope out of her thoughts. The waitress set a menu in front of each of them "call me over when you are ready to order" she said in a cheery voice.

Pikachu looked at the menu but realized she did not know how to read. She just looked at her menu acting like she knew what the words meant. "Sooooo …um Ryan what are you going to order?" Asked Penelope, he scanned his menu real quick. "I think I'll have the dark chocolate mocha with a caramel drizzle" he said, Penelope just looked at her menu one more time still unknowing to what the words meant. "Yeah I think I'll have the same it sounds delicious."

Ryan waved the waitress over "we would like two dark chocolate mochas with a caramel drizzle" the waitress quickly jotted that down on her notepad "any cake or dessert with that?" She asked "some chocolate cake for me please" said Penelope not knowing if they had any or not. "Sure thing, and you young man" she looked over at Ryan not hiding the fact that she was checking him out. "Umm no thank you" he said in a nervous jitter.

As soon as the waitress was out of earshot Penelope began teasing him about the waitress checking him out. "Look at you. Who knee the ladies love you so much, I mean you are handsome after all" as soon as the words escaped her mouth she wanted to face-palm herself.

This statement caused Ryan to blush. But he knee he had to use this to his advantage. "So you think I'm handsome, well looks like I am popular with the ladies after all" now it was Penelope's turn to blush. "Yeah well you are not that handsome after all" she said trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

He just stared at her with am amused face.

The waitress came back with their coffees and Penelope's chocolate cake. "Two dark chocolate mochas with a caramel drizzle, and a chocolate cake for the lady. If you need anything else just call me over" before she left she turned around and gave Ryan a wink. His face turned a crimson red as Penelope giggled at him.

Penelope picked up her cup of coffee. Steam was coming off from it, she sniffed it and was surprised by the rich smell it had. The smell was like nothing she had ever smelled before. It was intoxicating and addictive.

She started blowing on the top to cool it down just enough for her to take a sip. She looked up to find Ryan staring at her intently. Suddenly she felt self conscious and could feel a blush start creeping on her face. "What do you seem to find so interesting about me?" She asked. He just kept on looking at her "oh um nothing just wanted to see your reaction when you tried coffee for the first time." Was his response.

She just nodded. Finally seeing that the steam start to disappear a bit she decided to take her first sip. Alright here goes she thought.

Her hands held the cup firmly as they brought it up to her lips. Finally her lips were on the cup as she tilted it back. The coffee was hot but not enough to burn her tongue. The liquid spilled in her mouth, then she quickly swallowed and it traveled down her throat. She could not believe it, this was the best thing she had ever tasted in her whole entire life. Not even ketchup could compare to this. It tasted like chocolate which she had had before but richer and the strong taste and along with the caramel adding a touch of sweetness.

"Ryan this is the most amazing thing I have every tasted in my life. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to taste this magnificent drink. He just smiled at her words "hey no problem that's what random strangers you met at a park are for" Penelope just laughed at his words as she forgot her broken heart.

"Now for the cake, I assume you have had cake before because if not then your parents are cruel people for not letting you eat the most decadent food in the universe" he stated in mock seriousness. "Yes I have tried cake before. Looks like I am not missing out on much as you thought" she said trying to tease him.

They spend their time at the cafe talking and teasing each other.

They both had finished their coffees and Penelope her cake. Ryan called the waitress over to pay "yea we would like to pay please" he politely said to the waitress whose name they haven't bothered to learn. "Of course anything for you handsome" Ryan laughed with clear discomfort. "I actually have a name that I like to be called by" he said nervousness clear in his voice "really? And what would you like me to call you then?"

She said in a voice that she tried to make it sound seductive. "Call me Ryan please" she just smiled at him "well Ryan you can call me anytime" she said with a wink.

Penelope was trying hard to stifle her laugh as she saw Ryan's face at the waitress comment. Ryan wanted to get out of there fast so he just put random amount of money put it on the table, got up, and took Penelope's arm yo lead her out of the cafe.

Once they were safely out Penelope full on laughed at him. He just stood there with a glare on his face that was directed towards Penelope.

After a good few minutes of laughter Penelope finally was able to compose herself. "Sorry it was just that your face was priceless" she said patting Ryan's shoulder in sympathy. His facial expressions softened "well I'm glad I was able to make you laugh that much" he said with a goofy grin.

She playfully punched him on his arm. "So where do you wanna go next?" Ryan asked as he looked at Penelope who was contemplating on her answer. "How about we walk for a bit and then go back to the Pokémon Center near the park we met."

He just nodded. They both started walking off together. Silence was the only thing that you could here between them. It wasn't a awkward silence, it was actually a nice comfortable silence. But like all good things it had to come to an end, and it did.

Ryan's voice sliced through the silence breaking it. "So I didn't want to ask earlier, but I think this is a good time to ask. Who is this guy that made you cry? And what did he do?" Penelope looked up at Ryan. Their gaze meeting each other's. She saw raw concern in his marvelous emerald green eyes.

She could feel heart feel like someone was slicing a knife through her heart. The pain was worst than she thought, she could also feel the tears welling up in her eyes as they got heavier and heavier and harder and harder to keep them from spilling free.

She set all that aside as much as she could. "Well his name is Ash, and he…he…he…" the lump in her throat made it hard to speak. The tears were ready to burst from her eyes accompanied by sobs that made her body shake uncontrollably.

A comforting hand landed on her shoulder as the first tear ran down the path of her face. "It's okay you don't have to tell me. We can just talk about something else if that makes you feel better" he felt a pang to his heart when she looked up and he saw the tears running freely down her face. He looked around and saw a bench nearby they could sit at.

He took her hand and started leading them to the bench.

He sat her down gently as her sobs got stronger and stronger shaking her body even more, though she made no sounds that would indicate she was crying. Before Ryan could get a word out Penelope spoke up. "He…he kissed another girl. Well actually…the girl kissed him… but…but…he didn't push her away."

Ryan saw all the pain it was for her to say those words. This Ash guy, she must have been really in love with him if this hurt her that much. "Wow" was all he managed to say as he searched his mind for the right words to say. "He really…is …stupid if he kissed that girl back when he had you. I mean he is messed up you are an amazing girl."

Penelope looked up at him and shook her head. "No I'm not, if he kissed her then it must be because I'm not good enough for him" Ryan felt rage wash through him. He wanted to show this Ash guy a piece of his mind for making her cry and hurt like this.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as a hand wrapped around his waist. It was Penelope's. He felt her warmth against his body. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her frail body. Then he remembered he always carried a couple of tissues in case stuff like this happened. Times when he could be a gentleman and offer a lady some kindness. Or in this case a pretty girl some comfort.

He took one of his hands and searched through his pocket for the small packet of tissues. Finally his fingers grazed the plastic of the pack, he grabbed it and took them out and handed them to Penelope.

She looked at the small packet of tissues he had laid on her lap. She took it, opened it, and took a tissue out and wiped her face cleaning of tears and all the other stuff. "Thank you, Ryan." She said as she wrapped her hands around his waist once again and laid her head against his chest. Free of tears and the pain she felt before right now being in Ryan's warm arms felt nice. She felt protected from the world in his warm embrace.

They stayed seated on the bench. Embracing each other.

Meanwhile Ash was running frantically around, asking if anyone had seen a Pikachu. He was out of breath, but he couldn't give up just yet. He had to find her and beg for her forgiveness.

He stopped as he tried to catch his breath. When he realized he was thirsty. His tongue dry and rough ad sand paper. His throat felt dry like a desert. He looked for somewhere to purchase water or any drink that would satisfy his thirst. He saw a small shop a block away. He decided not to run since the energy he wasted would only add to his thirst.

He got inside the small shop and eyes the small fridge the had stocked with water and soda. He opened it. The cool air blasted out as it hit his face, the air was refreshing. He grabbed a bottle of water. The cold beverage in his hand felt amazing feeling less flushed.

Quickly going over to the counter to pay. He didn't feel like having to go through the whole process of paying. So he took some money from his pocket and laid it on the counter and walked away. "Keep the change" he yelled out before he exited the small shop.

He didn't waste time in downing the water until nothing was left in the bottle. He discarded it in a nearby trash can. He started his hunt for Pikachu once more.

He kept walking for a couple more blocks. Contemplating on the idea of giving up and looking for her tomorrow. Surely she wouldn't leave. Would she?

Back with Penelope she finally felt a whole lot better. "So can we keep walking or do you want to sit here for a little while longer?" She looked up to look at his face. "Well let's sit here for a little while then I shall escort you back to the Pokémon Center you are staying at." She nodded.

She untangled herself from him to fully sit so they could talk. He saw what she was doing and immediately unwrapped his arms from around her.

She looked at him, he looked so handsome. She felt her remember Ash, and how cute he was and how he made her feel. She felt the pain returning. Not wanting to cry anymore she tried thinking of other things. And that is when her eyes landed on Ryan's lips. His full, smooth, and supple lips.

She wondered how they would feel pressed to her own lips, how would they feel against her skin as they kissed her body, how they can bring her into euphoria. She felt drawn to them. She felt a hunger so strong, to kiss his lips, to taste them.

She leaned forward her gaze stayed on his lips. Ryan stayed still as he saw her get closer and closer to him.

Their faces only inches away. But Penelope soon closed the space between them.

Their lips were connected. She thought that would be enough to quell her thoughts of his lips. But it wasn't enough, this sudden urge flowed through her body. She wanted a more she wanted to taste, to feel his hot mouth.

She moved her lips against his showing her want. Yes she wanted him to kiss her back, and to taste her. And he did. He moved his lips against her's.

This wasn't enough for him though he needed to feel more of her. Without breaking the kiss he stood them both up and he pushed her up against the wall. He felt Penelope moan into the kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her and adding more force to the kiss. His hands snakes their way to her waist. Once he had a firm grip on either side he pulled her body closer to his. Making their entire bodies touch.

Pikachu could feel that with each second she was kissing Ryan that the pain started to diminish.

She couldn't take anymore this still wasn't enough. She bit and suckled a bit on his bottom lip, before dragging her tongue across it. Asking, no begging for him to open his lips and allow her to explore his mouth.

He gladly parted his lips allowing her to enter. She didn't hesitate in taking the offer. She push her tongue deep. She felt her tongue brush against his and she felt electricity course through her body along with pleasure.

Her tongue explored greedily ravishing every nook and cranny that existed in his hot cavern. Again she felt the rush like before when his tongue rubbed against her own. Penelope felt the eagerness of his kiss as he attacked her tongue with his.

Their tongues danced as they also fought for dominance. This battle went on for a while as his, finally claimed dominance.

Ash kept walking he decided that it didn't matter how long it took to find her. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. What he saw in front of him made him confused. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. He blinked a couple of times to make sure that what he saw was real.

Assuring what he was looking at was real, he felt pain and betrayal flood through his blood. Most of all he felt anger. He was angry that someone else was kissing Pikachu, his Pikachu. Yet he felt hurt that she was kissing back the stranger, and she was kissing him back passionately.

His vision blurred as heavy tears formed in his eyes. He closed them trying to keep the tears from escaping. As his hands balled into fist.

Penelope separated from the kiss as she felt that her lungs were in need of oxygen. Her heart was hammering against her ribs. As she took in as much air as her lungs needed. She looked at Ryan who was breathing heavily from the mind blowing kiss.

She then felt something. She felt guilty. Guilty that she betrayed Ash, that she was just as bad as him, maybe worse. Then she remembered he kissed that big SERENA SLUT. Her guilt washed away as she thought of Ash kissing Serena.

"Um Ryan I think you should get me back to the Pokémon Center before it gets late." He pulled away from her as he just nodded in agreement.

They both stood side by side ready to leave. When Penelope looked up and saw Ash. The pained expression on his face made her feel horrible. He saw what she did. She kissed someone who wasn't him. She felt like breaking down again, but not now, not before she explained to Ash why she kissed Ryan.

She was going to run to him to tell him it was a mistake kissing Ryan. Before she could Ash was running off in the opposite direction. "Ash. Ash! Please wait! I can explain everything!" She yelled as she started running after him. He didn't turn back, he just kept going not looking back.

She stopped, seeing there was no way he was stopping to talk to her, and that she in no way possible can catch up to him. "No! I ruined it. He hates me now!"

A/N: NOOOO! What has she done. This is unacceptable. But then again this is all Serena Slut's fault. Surprise surprise its her fault. Couldn't she just die or had never existed at all. Well she deserves what is coming to her in the next chapters. Hoped you guys like it, and don't worry Ryan is not gonna be Penelope at all this is just something to add to the drama

factor.

(Pokémon Narrator Voice) Now that Ash has found Pikachu, and saw her kissing that mysterious stranger, will he let her explain to her why she did it? Stay tuned to find out what happens to our Heroes As The Journey Continues…

Los veo en el próximo capítulo. ADIÓS. LOS QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO MIS AMIGOS PRECIOSOS. SI TAMBIÉN HABLÓ ESPAÑOL BUENO HAY LOS VEO MUCHACHONES.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yes I still haven't given up on this story. And I won't give up on it until I finish it. So be expecting a lot of chapters. So we left off on Ryan and Penelope having a makeout session, and Ash just happened to see and ran away. So in this chapter some of this will be cleared up. So without further ado on with the fanfic. See you lovelies at the end!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters because if I did then Serena would not be in the show.

Penelope felt the tears threatening to burst free of the restraints she put on them. Ryan stood there motionless. "Umm... Penelope look I'm sorry. I should have stopped the kiss in the beginning." Penelope knew he wasn't the one to blame for this.

She just kissed him on instinct. Part of her didn't regret it, but the greater part of her did.

She turned to Ryan, "look this isn't your fault, it's mine" She said in a hushed tone. She turned back around in the direction Ash ran off in. "I have to go find him" She stated flatly.

She walked off without looking back. Ryan wasn't letting her go by herself so he caught up to her and just walked side by side with her. She didn't say anything just kept walking.

A million thoughts kept whirling around in her head, but her main concern right now was how as she explaining this to Ash. She had to choose just the right words.

She needed help with this, and what better than to ask someone who thinks just like Ash. Ryan. She didn't have a choice. Not that she doesn't like talking to him. Just right now she would have preferred avoiding any type of conversation with him.

"So what should I say to him?" She asked hoping he could help her out.

"I don't know. Maybe tell him this was a mistake you made, I mean we all make mistakes" he responded.

She could hear thr hurt embedded into his words. He thought that her kissing him was a mistake. Yet it wasn't, if she could she would do it again.

"Listen, it wasn't a mistake. It's just maybe something that should not have happened, but definitely not a mistake." She hoped that would make him feel better.

He looked up at her and a weak smile decorated his face. "Thank you" was all he said.

She smiled back, "anytime" She said back.

Out of nowhere Penelope just stopped and started laughing. It started out as a small giggle soon turning into a fit of laughter. Ryan just looked at her as if she had lost her mind, then he bursted out laughing as well.

She felt the tension just melting away in the laughs they were sharing. She held her stomach as it started to hurt from all the laughing. Ryan quickly wiped the tears of laughter that started forming in his eyes.

Finally the laughter started dying down.

The fit of laughter finally ended, with it taking the tension away.

"We really needed, you know" Ryan remarked.

Penelope couldn't have agreed with him more. They both looked at each other with a genuine smile on both their faces.

They continued walking once again. "Okay so what should I really say to Ash?" She asked once again feeling a little more comfortable this time.

He looked off in the distance with what could only be his concentration face. "Just blame it all on me, tell him I started it that way he won't be mad at you." She looked at me astonished. She knew it wasn't a good idea for Ash had a temper.

She waved a hand dismissively, "no that's not a good idea; you see he has a shirt temper when you mess with people he cares about" She said.

Ryan quickly moved his gaze to the ground, "that makes two of us" he said solemnly. She noticed his quick change in mood. "Are you okay? Ryan?" She asked concern laced in her words.

He looked back up again with a full face smile, "yes I'm fine, no need to worry" he said. His words made her giggle. Those signature word reminded her of the bluenette she once shared travels with.

She wondered if Ryan ever met her. "Hey Ryan by any chance do you know a girl named Dawn?" He looked up at her. His reaction gave her the answer.

"Yes I know her. I traveled with her a bit about a year ago, in the Sinnoh region, we were both coordinators." She looked pensively. A year ago that's around the time Ash and her left the Sinnoh region.

"She's very quirky, and hard headed all thanks to Ash" She said.

Ryan then looked like he had a light bulb moment. "So that's the famous Ash she always talked about" a wide smile appeared on his face. Of course Dawn would talk about Ash.

"She always talked about his amazing battling strategies and how he was, well still is her best friend" Penelope had to giggle at that part. The girly voice he said it in was extremely funny. "Yeah she and Ash had a strong friendship" She quoted remembering all their travels.

He looked quizzically at her for a moment before before speaking. "She never mentioned you, she did however mention Ash and Brock and a Pikachu, but never you." She quickly sweat dropped. The truth was slowly beginning to unwind. She knew she had to tell him.

Did she really have to tell him? She thought, maybe she could cover this up. "Oh yeah I didn't travel with them. I traveled by myself just in would always bump into them." She hoped it sounded convincing enough.

He studied her for a moment before saying "well that makes sense, so what are you? A trainer? Coordinator? Or breeder?"

Well this was a stickies situation than she thought. "I'm a trainer" She said praying he had no more questions. But apparently Lord Arceus wasn't listening to her prayers.

"So what Pokémon have you caught? And do you have them with you right now?" Ryan pried.

Penelope could feel the sweat starting to form on her brow. "I haven't caught that many, and no I don't have them with me, they are actually at the Pokémon Center" She realized what she said and it was too late._ They are at the Pokémon Center, what a brilliant thing to say. _

"Oh then when we get there we can see them" Ryan said.

Penelope felt queasy and uneasy all of the sudden. She stopped.

She closed her eyes, but the moment she opened them again she saw the world spinning around her. She felt herself losing her balance; she heard a voice calling her name. It sounded like it was far off in the distance.

Her legs felt weak and wobbly. They couldn't support her weight anymore. Penelope felt herself falling; she reached out for anything to stay upright but her hands were hit grasping air.

Ryan quickly grabbed her before she reached the floor. He looked at her. She looked up at him and reached her hand to his face.

Then her eyes fell shut as she lost consciousness and the world around her went black.

Ryan picked her up bridal style.

He quickly looked around and saw that he was near the park he found her at. That meant he was close to the Pokémon Center. He picked up his pace. He didn't know if the Pokémon Center could take human patient but he was willing to take his chances. He remembered that the nearest hospital was an hour away on foot.

Meanwhile with Ash. He ran from the scene. He never really cried, but right now he was. He felt the tears full of pain burning his face on their way down his cheeks.

He ran and ran and for some reason he was walking back to the Pokémon Center. He figured he should just go to his room and rest up a bit. Maybe after go look for Pikachu and listen to her.

He was just a block away from the Pokémon Center when he stopped right in his tracks. He saw Ryan entering the Center with Pikachu in his arms. She looked like she wasn't conscious.

His heart beat sped up. Something happened to her and he wasn't there to help her.

He ran. He opened the door and looked around frantically for Ryan.

"Oh my, what happened here?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I don't know she was fine one moment, and the next she faints" Ryan explained.

"I didn't know where to take her so I brought her here, also the hospital is too far away" Ryan said.

Nurse Joy stared at Penelope's face. She recognized her from yesterday. "Chansey bring out a bed and take her to a vacant room." Nurse Joy yelled out. Before them appeared Chansey with a bed ready to go. Ryan gently placed Penelope on it.

"Okay young man please sit down while we give her a thorough examination" Nurse Joy instructed Ryan.

"Okay, and please when you have any news please alert me as fast as possible" Nurse Joy nodded in agreement.

Ryan turned around to look for a seat to sit. When he turned around he saw the person he was least expecting to see. None other than Ash.

Ash just walked up to him.

"Is she okay?" Ash asked

"I don't know she was fine. Then she fainted out of nowhere." Ryan responded.

"Oh, well look we still need to talk about things, but for now we are cool" Ash said in a monotone voice.

They both went to sit down.

The silence between them awkward and heavy with tension. Ash couldn't take it anymore. He had no reason to hate this guy. Sure he had kisses Pikachu, but he still didn't know what happened exactly.

"So, ummm... how did you meet Pikachu?" Ash spoke up. Ryan looked at him in confusion.

"Who's Pikachu? Wait what Pikachu?" He asked bewildered.

Ash looked surprised at him. Obviously with Ash being dense he didn't catch on.

"Pikachu, the girl you brought here because she fainted" Ryan was smart but not smart enough to figure it out yet.

"What do you mean? That girl in there, her name is Penelope" Ryan shot back.

Ash looked at him still not getting any of this. Why was he calling her Penelope when she was Pikachu.

"Okay I know you just met her, but she isn't human she is a Pokémon who jsut happened to turn into a human" he hoped maybe thay explained things to this new guy.

"Really? She hasn't told me anything of that. Are you sure you know what you are saying?" Ryan said.

"Yes, I am I've been traveling with her for many years now. Oh by the way I never asked, what's your name?" Ash said finally remembering to ask this stranger for his name.

"Okay we definitely have a lot to talk about with her, and my name is Ryan and you, what's your name?" Ryan said.

"Ash, my name is Ash, I'm Pikachu's boyfriend" Ash responded.

After that they both just sat there in silence.

Hours went by and the sun slowly started going down. Night came soon and the two boys sitting there started getting tired.

Their eyes slowly started closing and before they knew it they were both fast asleep.

Nurse Joy walked out in a good mood ready to tell Ryan some good news. She was about to say something until she saw him and Ash both sleeping.

She decided to wait till morning to tell them. She didn't want to disturb their sleep.

A/N: So this is the end of this chapter. Not a lot has happened but did you read that mention of Dawn. I want to add a few more characters into the his story. Comment which character you want to see in the story. So Pikachu fainting. Could it be a pregnancy symptom?

(Pokémon Narrator voice) Ryan has finally learnt a bit of the truth and what I wrong with Pikachu. Stay tuned to find out more of this adventure As The Journey Continues...

Los veo en el próximo capítulo. ADIÓS. LOS QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO MIS AMIGOS PRECIOSOS. SI TAMBIÉN HABLÓ ESPAÑOL BUENO HAY LOS VEO MUCHACHONES.


End file.
